Organization XIII : Mission Accomplished
by CornellDeacon
Summary: Semua anggota Organization XIII dapet tugas dari Xemnas. Tapi diabsen dulu dong. Siapa tau ada yang ilang. K   maybe? R&R!


Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Author b****** yang suka ngomong ga bener (walopun disensor biar pembaca bawah umur ga niru).

*matahin penggaris* *nyolok mata temen sampe tu orang nangis*

Itu tadi hobi author kedua.

*mainan FF* *nari nari abstrak karena menang*

Hobi author ketiga

*baca fanfic* *nangis terharu*

Itu tad- *digeplak Sally*

Uhmmm.. Kali ini saya mau nulis fanfic (mikir) ... (masih mikir) (mikir mulu ah!) (mikir lagi) (kebanyakan mikir)

... *mukul meja pake palu sampe tu meja ancur* hmmmm. Kingdom Hearts...

Saya harap ga OoC...

-pagi pagi di markas Organization XIII-

"Selamat pagi~~ *jeng jeng jeng* Ayam berkokok~ *jeng jeng jeng* HEEEY! PAGI HARI! KUMINUM SUSU! *jerereng* SORE HARI DAN MALAM MINUM-" Demyx yang lagi nyanyi langsung disambut dengan sendal jepit swallow dari Xigbar

Zexion nguap sambil nyariin bukunya yang raib "wooi. Ada yang liat buku gue gaaa?" Zexion jalan jalan ngelilingin markas dengan tidak antusiasnya. "lalalalala~ my juliette~ Kau cantik sekali hari ini~ terimalah bungaku ini~ lalalalaa" Marluxia ngegodain Larxene "Enyah. Bego" Larxene nendang Marluxia.

Xemnas nepok tangannya

"Oke. Semuanya! BARIS!" Xemnas merintah. Semuanya langsung baris

"Saya punya tugas" kata Xemnas.

Brebet bret bret bret duuuuth.

"Apa tadi?" kata Xemnas dingin  
"Saya kentut, om" kata Axel, ngaku.  
"Ga sopan kamu"  
"Maklum. Lagi masuk angin, mas"  
"*sigh*"

Xemnas ngelanjutin bacotnya.

"Jadi. Saya absen dulu ya..." Xemnas ngeluarin buku ijo (buku absen a la sekolah saya kan warna ijo)

"Absen nomor 1. Oh, saya sendiri. Nomor dua! Xigbar mana Xigbar?" tanya Xemnas

"Yo. Hadir" Xigbar ngangkat tangannya, mukanya kayak engkong cina yang jualan disamping rumah author (enggak lah). Xemnas ngangguk "Xaldin!" teriak Xemnas lagi. Xaldin ngangkat tangan doang. Entah kenapa menurut Author namanya kayak bedak biang keringet...

"Vexen! Ada ga? Biasanya mainan lele kuning di comberan" kata Xemnas "Ada kok" Vexen ngerasa kehina, dia kan ga suka mainan lele kuning, tapi suka jajan cireng keju pedes.

"Lexaeus? Ada Lexaeus?" tanya Xemnas. "Dia lagi kerja part-time" kata Axel

"Part-time?"  
"Kuli bangunan"

PLAK! Axel ditampar Lexaeus yang baru balik dari kencingan (WC)

"Zexion...? Zexion? Halo halo? Zexion? Ah, jangan jangan lagi ke toko buku lagi. Beli bukunya Mario Teguh"

"Saya disini pak, tadi lagi nyari buku saya yang diumpetin sama Demyx..." kata Zexion lemes "Lu maen nuduh aja" Demyx ga sudi dijadiin tersangka "Abisnya buku tersayang ku ini basah sih.. Pasti pas kamu nyanyi kamu 'ujan' di bukuku" Zexion duduk, ngelapin bukunya pake tisu.

Demyx gondok.

"UDAH! DIEM KALIAN SEMUA! Saix!" Xemnas rada ngamuk

Nguuuuung... "Saix?"

Nguuuuung... "Saix? Ada Saix?"

Nguuuuung... "SAIX!"

"Apa mas? Saya lagi bersihin lantai" Saix sadar dari dunia OB-nya, dia matiin vacuum cleanernya "Itu senjata... bukan vacuum cleaner..." Xemnas sewot "Maap. Abisnya bentuknya kayak Vacuum Cleaner sih..." Saix cuek.

"Axel!"

Bruuuutt...

"Saya anggap kentut tadi sebagai tanda bahwa Axel hadir... Demyx!"

JRENG JRENG JRENG

Tiba tiba ruangan jadi gelap "yah. Pemadaman bergilir" gumam Larxene. Tiba tiba ada spotlight nyinarin Demyx "oooo~~h. Cintakuuu. Kau dihatikuuuuuu. Ohhh.. sayangku~~ kau dijiwakuuuuuu~~" Demyx tiba tiba nyanyi ngaco.

"Cukup, Demyx"  
"Iya, pak"

"-sigh lagi- Luxord...?" Xemnas mulai lemes. Dia kurang tidur gara gara semalem pada ribut. "iya pak?" Luxord nengok

"kamu itu lebih tua daripada saya. Jangan bilang saya 'bapak'"  
"Maaf, dek"

"Oke *clears throat* Marluxiaaaa~~?" kata Xemnas dengan seriosa-nya "APAAAAA~~~~~~~?" Marluxia bales seriosa "nah. Gitu bagus. Larxene!"

PLAK! Xemnas ketimpuk sendal

"STRIKE! YUHHHUU!" Larxene seneng

Urat urat Xemnas sampe keluar kemana mana "um. Roxas?" Ga ada jawaban.  
"Roxas?"  
"ROXAS!"

"Hah? Apaan?" Roxas nyopot headphonenya. Volume-nya pol euy.

*silent*

"WOI! ANTESION PLIIISSS! DENGERIN! SAYA MAU NGASIH TUGAS!" Xemnas ngamuk.

PLOK! Ada es krim nemplok di kepala Xemnas

"KENAPA SAYA GA DI ABSEN! SIALAN!" Xion marah, ngebales Xemnas dengan ngelempar Seasalt Ice Cream.

"S-saya juga... 'Kan saya udah berjuang keras... Buat Organization XIII" kata Namine sambil nutupin muka pake Sketchbook yang udah digambar Xemnas ditusuk keyblade.

*silent*

"KALIAN SEMUA! BARIS! GA ADA YANG NGOMONG!" Xemnas ngegebrak meja. Semuanya kalang kabut bikin barisan.

Meh. Chapter satu yang sangat pendek kawan.

Selesai sudah bacotan dari 'The Absence'

See you in 'The Mission'

Review dong.

*krik krik krik*

Yowes lah. Gausah.

Garing? Minum gih biar ga seret *ditabok karena ngejayus*


End file.
